


Give Me a Chance

by writingbychelle



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbychelle/pseuds/writingbychelle
Summary: In times of war you find yourself falling for your future king, not knowing that he feels the same way about you too.





	Give Me a Chance

You stood at the edge of the massive craft called the Pelican, looking down, through the mist, to wait for Nikolai’s signal. The stupid prince had decided to disguise himself as a soldier with some of his people in hopes of finding Alina and her little group of runaway Grisha after the Darkling tried to get her to join his side countless of times, the Grisha ending up on the throne of Ravka while you were trying to come up with a plan of how to get rid of him and destroy the Shadow Fold, the Darkling’s creation.

“How’s it looking?” Natasha, one of the tidemakers, asked you whilst continuing to summon the mist that hid to Pelican from curious eyes.

“It can’t be much longer,” you replied, your eyes squinting to see the columns of smoke rising above the trees, coming closer and closer to where you were waiting.

You were just about to turn around to look at the crew, seeing if anyone needed to rest when you saw a certain golden-haired man break through the tree-line, followed by a group of Grisha and soldiers of the First Army following them.

“Prepare to pull up the platform,” you shouted over the deck, several people scrambling to the consoles to open the cargo hold and reel in the cables that were attached to the platform.

Grabbing the whistle that hung around your neck you waited for Nikolai to come to a stop. The second he did so you blew into it twice, letting two shrill whistles blow, signalling for the platform to be lifted up into the craft.

While the platform rose you saw three figures leap off of it again, one of them looking suspiciously like Tolya who was basically a giant which lead you to believe the other two must have been Tamar, his twin sister, and Mal. Looking down you couldn’t help but silently curse out Nikolai for not letting you come along, the prince having put the command of the Pelican into your hands while he was busy chasing after Alina. 

A flash of light drew your attention back to the field below you, seeing one of the soldiers of the First Army sliding onto the ground, sliced into two perfect halves by what you assumed must’ve been Alina using the Cut. The Inferni on the platform send waves of fire over the field, burning all the bodies left behind to destroy any sort of evidence that the Sun Summoner had been there before the platform finally entered the cargo hold and, moments later, Nikolai emerged from below decks, followed by everyone else. From where you were standing you could identify several of the Grisha who you had spend several years with when you were living in Os Alta, spotting Zoya’s dark curls, Nadia and her younger brother Adrik as well as David, even though you had barely seen him at the Little Palace, you were still happy to see them all alive. Before you managed to get lost in thoughts you saw Nikolai strutting over to where you were standing, shouting commands at the rough Grisha working for him.

“Good job,” you greeted the privateer, a cocky grin spreading over his face which immediately made you regret the words of praise that had left your mouth.

“I-“

Rolling your eyes, you interrupted the blonde prince, “Don’t say it.”

Raising his hands in defeat he let out a low chuckle that made your heart beat faster before he glanced over to the white-haired Sun Summoner who was leaning against the railing, her eyes peering at the landscape below.

“I’m gonna check on her.”

“Do that,” you smiled, turning to give orders to one of the Squallers to take a break, seeing as he had been on duty for several hours now.

Nikolai made his way over to Alina, the girl wiping away tears that had rolled down her cheeks, “First vomit, then tears. Don’t tell me I’ve lost my touch.”

“I’m just happy you’re alive,” she replied while blinking away the tears that had formed in her eyes before engaging in a conversation to update the prince about the status of the Second Army, which had been reduced to the sparse numbers that found themselves on the deck of the Pelican.

“So…(Y/N)’s here,” Alina diverted the conversation after discussing her sudden change of hair colour and the potential plans to bring down the Darkling.

For a small moment, so short the girl nearly missed it, Nikolai’s expression wavered, his eyes turning soft as he glanced over to where you were busy keeping the craft on course before he gathered himself, his expression turning blank as he locked his arms in front of his chest in a defensive position, “Yes, I…She wanted to help you and the other Grisha at the Little Palace but I dragged her to the Kingfisher.”

“Does she know?”

His head snapped to the right, his brows furrowing at the Grisha in front of him, “Know what?”

“That you’re in love with her,” Alina replied with a self-assured smile on her lips.

“I’m-I’m not in love with her,” Nikolai protested, losing his composure.

"Mhm, sure,“ the white-haired Sun Summoner smiled at her friend before she strolled across the deck, away from him, Nikolai’s hazel eyes following her as he gaped at the girl.

After pulling himself together he quickly walked back to where you were standing, making sure the journey to the Spinning Wheel would go by smoothly, especially when it got to navigating the Elbjen.

With perfect precision, like always, the Pelican entered the hangar of the Spinning Wheel, crew members throwing lines over the railing for the other workers to catch them and tie them to the floors and walls as you touched down with a thud and a deafening screech as the hull scraped against the stone floor.

“Ready?” Nikolai asked as you both walked over the deck to make sure everything was secured and ready to unload.

You nodded your head as you followed the blond man towards the railing, ready to get off the craft and into a nice, hot tub to relax your tense muscles. Before you got to do that there would be several things you’d have to attend to, being basically the second in command to Nikolai.

Speaking of the prince; pressing his finger to his lips, Nikolai signalled for you to stay quiet as he sneaked up to Alina and Mal who seemed to wonder how Nikolai had managed to build something as magnificent as this, even though they both hadn’t even seen the best part of the building.

“Want to know my secret?” he asked, causing the couple to jump, a quiet chuckle escaping you as Nikolai glanced back at you, a twinkle in his eyes which you couldn’t quite identify.

Leaning forward he looked left and right between Alina and Mal, “I have a lot of money. No, really. A lot of money.”

“And a lot of people loyal to you,” you quipped in, placing your hand on his shoulder as you stepped off the Pelican.

After Nikolai was done shouting orders to the dockworkers he ushered everyone into the small, rectangular box that would get you to the main room of the Spinning Wheel. Preparing yourself for the bumpy ride up you wordlessly gripped onto Nikolai’s hand, not wanting to show just how much you hated the short ride but at the same time not wanting to drag yourself up the four flights of stairs. Casting a quick look at you he gave you a reassuring smile before pulling the lever, causing the box to shot upwards.

The second the gate slid open you rushed out of the small box, hearing Nikolai’s laughter behind you which you assumed was due to the expression of your guests and their reaction to their first ride with the elevator from hell. Walking over to a table covered in different documents, maps and plans you greeted the people around them some giving you a smile while others looked at you with respect and maybe a little bit of fear. Being Nikolai’s right hand seemed to pay off with every passing day even though you hated that some people seemed to be intimidated by you, you were just another Grisha girl after all.

“Alright, fill me in, Andrei, what have we got?”

The man pointed out several new cargos and shipments that were planned for the next few days as well as going over a loose schedule you had wanted to make, after agreeing upon it with Nikolai of course. 

The next hours were spend rushing around the Spinning Wheel, attending to whoever needed to talk to you and solving problems whenever Nikolai was nowhere near. Just as you wanted to head into your room, ready for a well-deserved hot bath, you heard news of Genya being inside the Spinning Wheel and the King demanding to see her immediately. Sighing you turned back around, silently saying goodbye to your hot bath and making your way to the war room.

A few moments later you were standing in the room Nikolai had declared war room, the walls covered in maps and blueprints, Nikolai leaning against his desk which was covered in clutter, his arms and ankles crossed as he was deep in thought. You kept your respectful distance, gaze cast downward since you didn’t want to spare a single look at the King, his frail form leaning against the chair of his wife. Alone looking at him causing bile to rise in your throat.  
When the doors opened you saw Alina, Mal, Tolya, Tamar and another Grisha with a shawl covering her face step into the room.

“I didn’t ask to see this witch,” the King looked down at Alina, who bowed regardless of how insulted she must’ve felt.

“Where’s the traitor?”

Almost instantly a girl with a shawl wrapped around her head stepped forward, causing you to hold your breath as she revealed her scared face, her single eye and her matted, dull hair. You let out a soft gasp at the appearance of your former friend, your eyes flickering between Genya, Alina, Nikolai and the King, trying to take in everyone’s reaction all at once.

After revealing what kind of poison she had used to weaken and cause his current state, and explaining that she poisoned the King by poisoning her skin, so that every time he touched her he took in small doses of the alkaloid just to purge it from her skin after every single time a few moments of silence fell over the room.

“Did he force you?” Nikolai interrupted the silence, Genya nodding once in response.

Casting your eyes towards the blonde prince you saw him clench his jaw, tension filling his body, “Father? Did you?”

“She’s a servant, Nikolai. I didn’t have to force her, just as I didn’t have to force the others,” he sneered, his eyes flickering over to where you were standing.

Swallowing the lump in your throat your eyes shifting towards the ground you were standing on, feeling several pairs of eyes looking in your direction, all at once.

“No,” Nikolai breathed out, taking a step in your direction which caused you to look up, blinking your eyes at the young man before nodding your head once, ashamed that you ever let it go that far.

Nikolai was quick to declare that Genya would have to go to trial once the war was over, his voice tense and strained as he did so, Genya taking it surprisingly well.

The king broke into a smug grin as he heard what his son said but to his dismay, Nikolai wasn’t done yet, “Father, you’re ill. You have served the crown and the people of Ravka, and now it’s time for you to take the rest you deserve. Tonight, you will write out a letter of abdication.”

“I will do no such-“

“You will write the letter, and tomorrow you will leave on the Kingfisher. It’ll take you to Os Kervo, where you’ll be seen safely aboard the Volkvolny and across the True Sea. You can go someplace warm, maybe the Southern Colonies.”

The Queen let out a gasp of shock, holding a hand her to her heart, “The Colonies?”

“I am the King of Ravka!” the King shrieked, “This…this traitor, this-“

“If you remain, you will be convicted for rape…for several cases of rape,” Nikolai interrupted his father again, trying his hardest not to snap at him.

“Nikolai, you can’t do this. They are servants!”

Letting out a groan in exasperation, the young prince raked his hands through his hair, “That doesn’t justify what you did to them, father. You will write that letter, you will board the Kingfisher and leave this place, or face trial for your crimes, and if you’re found guilty, then I will see you hang.”

“It’s my word against theirs. I am the King-“

“And I’m a Saint. Shall we see whose word carries more weight?” Alina stepped between Nikolai and the King, trying to bring an end to the conflict.

“You shut your mouth, you grotesque little witch. I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.”

“That’s enough,” Nikolai snapped, his patience wearing thin as he ordered for the guards to escort the King and the Queen to their room.

Just as you were sure the King would finally shut up he turned towards Genya and you, “At least now you look like what you truly are. Ruined. As for you…I hope you’ll find Nikolai a better lover than me.”

With that he strode out of the war room, leaving you with shock sitting deep in your bones. You truly despised that man, and if it wouldn’t have been Genya you would’ve tried to kill him yourself.

After Nikolai made sure to let Genya know that she would have to face trial as soon as the war against the Darkling was over he ushered everyone out, Alina hesitating for a moment before leaving you with the future King, his hands pressing against the surface of his desk, head hanging low as you approached him.

Gently you placed your hand on his shoulder, causing him to slowly turn around before you wrapped your arms around his torso, his head falling onto your shoulder as he let out a low sigh, your fingers playing with his soft, golden hair.

“I know you don’t want to hear it but…you can’t be mad at them,” you mumbled, trying not to be too forward.

“Not be mad at the girl who caused the weakness and inevitable death of my father as well as sided with the Darkling?”

Nikolai took his head off your shoulder, his hazel eyes looking deeply into yours as you placed your hands on his cheeks, hoping you’d find the right words to explain your view on the situation.

“No-I…listen, from what I know about Genya she values her beauty and her appearance a lot, and she sacrificed that to save Alina, one of the only people that ever bothered even paying attention to her. She stood between the Darkling and Alina and Mal when you were escaping him. I’m not saying you have to become her best friend but the way I see it? She changed. She’s accepting her faith and that seems like a big change to me. And Alina and the other Grisha were just trying to protect her. Just…think about this okay? If not for her, do it for me,” you said, hoping he’d value your words enough to consider pardoning Genya.

Letting out another sigh in defeat Nikolai gently shook his head, a small smile appearing on his lips, “I hate it when you’re right.”

Shrugging your shoulders you let out a soft chuckle that died on your lips as soon as you felt Nikolai’s breath fan over your face.

Slowly your faces were inching closer and closer, your noses almost touching as he blurted out, ”My father touched you?”

Taking your hands off his cheeks you took a step back, fumbling with your fingers as you began to pace up and down in front of the blonde prince.

“I was hoping it wouldn’t come up,” you mumbled as you felt Nikolai’s hands on your shoulders, stopping your pacing.

“So he did?”

“Yes,” you breathed out, letting your hang low as you felt tears rise behind your eyes.

Wordlessly Nikolai wrapped his arms around you, letting you cry without any commentary from his side as he was just holding your body, sobs shaking your body as tears spilt from your eyes, letting you take your time before the words rushed out, telling him about the King’s hands on your skin all while Nikolai was intently listening to you, his jaw clenched as he let you speak freely, cursing out the King.

The next day you found yourself back in the main hall of the Spinning Wheel, friends and fellow Grisha assembled around one of the tables as they filled you in about everything that happened since the Darkling’s attack on Os Alta.

“And he just dragged you away?” Nadia asked, looking at you with curiosity shining in her eyes.

Nodding your head you couldn’t fight the smile tugging on your lips at the memory of Nikolai throwing you over his shoulder to get you to the craft, “I wanted to help you so he just picked me and carried me onto the Kingfisher. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help during the fight.”

“Don’t worry, (Y/N). It’s probably for the best,” Tamar smiled at you before you felt a pair of hands clapped down on your shoulders out of nowhere, causing you to jump and everyone around you to burst out laughing.

“Didn’t see that coming, did you?” you heard Nikolai’s smooth voice coming from behind you.

Jumping out of your chair you turned around to face the golden-haired prince, jabbing a finger into his firm chest, “Don’t do that!”

Turning back towards the table you went back to the previous conversation about the insides of the Spinning Wheel, telling everyone where they could find what whilst trying to ignore Nikolai’s presence behind you. Alina stood beside you to take a closer look as you felt Nikolai pressing up behind you, his front against your back, hands on your hips, the heat of his body radiating off of him. 

Turning your face to the side you couldn’t help but let your eyes flicker over his face, your gaze lingering at his lips for a few seconds before you quietly cleared your throat and turned back to the documents on the table in front of you, avoiding the glance Nikolai send in your direction, a soft smirk spreading over his face before he took a small step back, as well as avoiding the grins your friends wore in front of you.

Later that day you were rushing down the stairs, going over incoming cargos with Sofia, telling her which boxes should go where and which were prioritised, when Nikolai seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“Excuse us, Sofia, I’ll need to talk to (Y/N) in private for a second. Surely Nevsky will be able to help you,” he shot a quick smile in her direction before the prince wrapped his fingers around your wrist and dragged you into one of the many hallways.

The second you were out of sight from any possible curious eyes he pressed you against the hard stone wall, his breath hitting your face as he placed his hands on either side of your head, your breath hitching in your throat.

“I’m sick of this game, we both know what we feel for each other…I-I really want to kiss you,” Nikolai blurted out, moving his face closer and closer to yours, his nose brushing against yours as your hands slid up his chest.

“Someone could walk by,” you mumbled, your lips almost touching by then.

“That’s the thrill of it, isn’t it?”

You rolled your eyes slightly before closing the distance between the both of you, his soft lips pressing against yours tenderly, testing the waters. Moving your hands over his shoulders you tangled your fingers in the golden hair at the back of his neck, giving the strands a soft tuck to urge Nikolai on, confirming to him that you were comfortable with this, his lips on yours, his arms around your waist, pressed against a wall in a dimly lit hallway of the Spinning Wheel. Slowly, his lips moved over your jaw, leaving pecks on your skin before he settled on your neck, pressing kisses against your sensitive skin.

“What if we get caught?” you moaned quietly.

“That’s the-“

“Don’t say it,” you chuckled breathy, clinging onto his back and burying your fingers even deeper in Nikolai’s hair, his hips pressing against yours which caused your breath to hitch.

Nikolai’s lips moved skilfully over the skin of your neck, sucking, nibbling and biting, teasing you in all the right ways as soft moans wanted to escape your mouth, the sound muffled by his broad shoulder. Just as you felt his hands move down your back, settling on the curve of your butt someone cleared their throat on your right. Shoving Nikolai away from you, your head snapped to the right, spotting Alina, Mal and the twins, Tolya and Tamar, all four of them spotting shit-eating grins on their faces while heat rapidly rose up your neck, making its way onto your face while Nikolai sheepishly rubbed his the back of his neck.

“Was-was there something you wanted?” Nikolai coughed nervously, glancing at the Grisha and the otkazat'sya.

“You were the one that wanted to talk about getting the third amplifier unless…you’re busy otherwise?” Alina’s eyes flickered to where you were leaning against the stone wall, causing you to silently wish the ground below you would open up and swallow you whole.

Regaining his composure, Nikolai straightened his back, quickly glancing at you before stepping forward, “We’ll be in the war room in five minutes.”

After the four intruders were gone the blonde prince turned towards you, taking your hands into his, his hazel eyes looking deep into yours.

“I want you to know that I’m in love with you, (Y/N). After all of this is over I hope you’ll give me chance.”

“Who said anything about not giving you a chance now? I’m in love with you, too, idiot.”

You pressed another kiss against his soft mouth, ruffling your hands through his hair before strolling away to the make-shift war room. After a few steps, you heard fast steps approach, Nikolai catching up with you just to take your hand into his, intertwining your fingers, happy grins spreading over both your faces as you looked at each other, love radiating from your eyes because you somehow managed to find a sliver of happiness even in times of your entire country being at war.


End file.
